


Simple Pleasures

by acornsandarrows



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acornsandarrows/pseuds/acornsandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid and Hiccup have a quiet moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> hello from your fave trash can

“Just gets better and better.”

Hiccup straightened up, looking over his shoulder at Astrid, who was smirking at him.

“Wait, were you talking about my-”

“Outfit.” she supplied, walking over and punching him.

“Still hilarious by the way,” he told her dryly, winding down the makeshift dorsal fin.

  She grinned.

“I remember the outfits you used to make y’know.”

Hiccup groaned.

“Why? Why would you remember those.”

“I liked the shoulder pads. Had a lot more flare than these ones.” She flicked him deftly.

Hiccup shook his head, falling back on the grass and patting the ground next to him.

“So, Chief, how’s it going.” Astrid sat down beside him, and he turned, lying his head in her lap and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Oh Gods. Just. I mean, it’s fine, I know it’s a lot better than. Uh. Y’know. When Dad was chief because we’re at peace with the dragons right now.”

“Still. It’s a big village. We all know you can handle it though.”

“Ahh how times have changed.”

“Not everything has changed.” She flicked the shoulder pads again.

“Do you always fixate on my outfit?”

“You know it.”

“There’s a joke in there somewhere.”

“Yeah, but you’re the butt of it.”

“I’m always the butt of the joke,” he said, smiling a tad ruefully.

“You’re my favourite butt.” She smiled back, Hiccup scrunching up his nose and Astrid leaning down to kiss the tip of it.

“At least try and be subtle,” he complained. She shrugged again, punching him gently.

“I don’t think you ever wanted me for my subtlety.”

He sighed, and she put both arms back, leaning on them and stretching out in the sun.

“It’s nice you know,” she noted sleepily, “ever since you’ve become chief the little things are a lot more important. Simple pleasures and all that.”

Hiccup nodded, first agreeing with her, then off. Slowly Astrid lay back on the grass, and she too fell asleep. 


End file.
